


Toy Shopping

by nekoshy13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshy13/pseuds/nekoshy13
Summary: Komaeda's mom takes him shopping for a new toy but he ends up meeting a new friend. In this AU Komaeda and Hajime are kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m sure everyone is tired of my other fanfiction works so i’m going to do a different kind. This one is Komaeda as a kid. Komaeda going to a toy store with his mom to get a new toy and meets a new friend.

Mom took me to my favorite toy store for helping her clean the house today! I’m excited since mom and dad usually never do this. I ran inside hearing the bell ring when opening the door. It didn’t seem busy at all today though. My mom grabbed my hand making sure I didn’t get lost while going down the aisles.

“Now hurry and pick which one you want to take.” Mom said. I gave a look around, glancing over all the toys. They seemed too similar to the ones I already had in my toy room back at home. Until I turned my head to the stuffed animal section, I saw it. It brown hair, an adorable smile, and had pretty green eyes.

“Mommy I want that one!” I tugged on her dress while pointing at the item I chose.  
“Which one Nagito? You have plenty of stuffed animals at home.”  
“No mom, that one!” I jumped continuing to point in the same direction.  
“The stuffed cat?” She asked. I shook my head no. “The monkey?” Same response. “The puppy dog with floppy ears?” Still my answer was no.

“Let me show you. Follow me.” I walked over while still tugging at my mom. I grabbed its hand and it turned around. “I want this one mommy.”

“Hello there, I’m Hinata!” It was a little boy that looked close to my age and height. He gave me a smile and shook my hand.

“Nagito sorry, but that's not a toy.” Mom apologized. I gave mom a frown. A woman that had the same eyes and hair walked over to us.

“Oh hello! I’m Hajime’s mom. I can see he made a friend out your son did he? If you want, they can go play together if that's alright with you.” The woman suggested.

“Can I mom?!?! Please!” I begged jumping with joy.  
“Ok but make sure you don’t get hurt now.” She answered.

Me and Hajime jumped for joy. He grabbed my hand and we ran to the play area of the store where the slides and building blocks were. After hours of playing it was time to go which made me feel sad. I was about to leave until Hajime came running to catch up.

“Here’s my house address for whenever you want to come visit.” He hand a piece of paper over. I stuffed in my pocket.  
“Thank you! Here’s my home phone in case you want to call and talk.” we exchanged numbers.  
“Cool! See you tomorrow!” Hajime waved goodbye and ran back to his mom. I’ll never forget this day.


End file.
